Due to the ubiquity and low cost of implementation of terrestrial cellular networks and the increased demand in airborne data and voice access, it is desirable to provide aircraft with connectivity to existing terrestrial-based cellular networks. Currently available ground-based cellular network technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA), global system for mobile (GSM), universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), and long term evolution (LTE). Providing aircraft with connectivity to ground-based cellular networks poses a number of unique challenges. Due to the large line-of-sight of an airborne aircraft, radio frequency transmission patterns from an aircraft radio may cover a much larger geographical area than a similarly powered ground-based radio. In addition, the large extent of an airborne transmission pattern increases the likelihood of interference between airborne users and ground-based users. Current techniques are deficient in allowing an aircraft to connect to a single cellular node of a ground-based network, which is required for proper data handling and handoff within the cellular network. In addition, current approaches at reducing interference between airborne users and ground-based users have proven inadequate. As such, it would be desirable to provide a method and system, which cures the deficiencies identified in the prior art.